mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Alfred Embarrato
Alfred "Al Walker" Embarrato a.k.a. "Alfred Scalisi" a.k.a." Aldo Elvorado" (November 12, 1909 - February 21, 2001) was a New York mobster who became a caporegime of the Bonanno crime family and a powerful labor figure at The New York Post distribution plant. Newspaperman Born on the Lower East Side, Manhattan to first generation immigrants Salvatore Embaratto and Mary from Leonforte, Italy Embarrato lived at Knickerbocker Village, on Monroe St. He was married to a woman named Constance and father of three children. He stood at 5'7 and weighed 165 pounds and sported a tattoo 'AJE' on his right arm. One of Embratto's neighbors was his nephew, Anthony Mirra, who became a widely-feared Hitman and Capo in the Bonanno family. Embratto was employed at The New York Post from the 1960s to 1990s as a general foreman for the paper's distribution plant. When real estate owner Peter Kalikow bought the Post in 1988, his managers noted that Embarrato did no visible work and naively tried to fire him. When word of Embratto's firing spread, the other Post foremen quickly agreed to take a salary cut so that Embarrato could keep his job. In 1990, District Attorney Robert Morgenthau began an extensive investigation of mob control at the New York newspapers, including the Post. Three years later, Embarrato was indicted on charges related to this investigation. Family dissension In the late 1970s, Phillip Rastelli became the boss of the Bonanno family, causing a major split in the membership. Phillip Giaccone, Dominick Trinchera and Alphonse Indelicato opposed Rastelli and began plotting his downfall. However, Rastelli heard about the plot and instead arranged an ambush for the three conspirators. On May 5, 1981, the day of the ambush, Rastelli loyalist Dominick Napolitano asked Embarrato to come down to The Motion Lounge for a "sitdown". At the meeting, Napolitano placed two of his sidewalk soldiers next to Embarrato. The mobsters then waited until Napolitano received confirmation that Giaccone, Trichera, and Indelicator were dead. Later describing the meeting to Joseph D. Pistone, posing as mobster Donnie Brasco, Napolitano said, "When he Alfred heard that, he turned ash white. He thought we were going to hit him too. But I just reamed at him about Tony, told him Tony was no good; and that he Alfred better recognize that and act right himself." Embarrato agreed. Donnie Brasco Anthony Mirra was also on shaky ground. The day before the ambush, Mirra had told Nicholas Marangello that he was joining the opposition. Later on, when Pistone revealed himself as an undercover FBI agent, Embarrato allegedly blamed Mirra for allowing Pistone into the family. Joseph D'Amico, who later became an informant, said that Embarrato ordered him to kill Mirra for that very reason. However, some find that account hard to accept. In 1988, Embarrato was indicted along with other Bonanno leaders in a Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act case. Death On February 21, 2001, Alfred Embarrato died of natural causes. Category:Bonnano Crime Family Category:Bonanno Capos Category:Sonny Red Crew